particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tukarali State
The Tukarali State (Pan. Tukarali Ulus, Tuk. Estado Tukarali) is a nation located in northern Seleya. It is bordered to the north by Valruzia and Baltusia, to the south by Aldegar, and to the the east by Gaduridos. Tukarali is the second largest nation on Terra, has the seventh largest population, and the eleventh smallest population density. History Main Article: History of Tukarali The Tukarese State was established in 3345 as a further embrace of Mu-Tze culture. In the the reforms Panmuan became the primary language used by the government and Tukarese was removed. Leading these reforms was the Tukarese Democratic Union, led by Marisol Paresi. In the 3350s a new movement arose, calling itself the "new" Aikokusha. This new party, the Society of Patriots, immediately called upon the government to return to the days of the Glorious Republic and of Greater Tukarali. Geography & Climate .]] Tukarali lies not far from the equator and is a rather tropical nation. During the spring it is rainy and humid and the summer is usually hot. The fall is warm and windy, and then the winter is cool and snow is common in the heights of the southern mountains near Aldegar. Rainforests are plentiful in Morata Valley, Shrin Kali, and Boruska. There is also a large river system that runs through Tukarali. Running along Tukarali's southern border is a large mountain range that extends into Aldegar. In the north in Morata Valley is a smaller, and more tropical, mountain range which extends into Valruzia. The northern mountain range is dotted with lakes and has several waterfalls. Government & Politics Main Article: Politics of Tukarali The Tukarese State is a presidential republic. The head of state and government is the president, officially titled as the Ulsyn Yerönkhiilögch. The president is the top representative of the nation and also leads the cabinet. There is a 125-member, unicameral parliament named the Great National Legislative Khural. The legislative is the most powerful branch of the Tukarese government. All laws are made in parliament and the president has no veto power. The parliament is also responsible for approving appointments to the cabinet and for approving the signing of international treaties. Political Parties See Also: List of Former Parties of Tukarali Administrative Divisions Tukarali is divided into five first-level subdivisions, called states. The states are divided further into counties and municipalities, as designated by the state government. Each state is headed by a governor, elected every six years. The states have their own local unicameral legislatures that handle issues prescribed to local governments. In the general sense, most power is held with the federal government, meaning the assemblies often only have to handle minor issues. Foreign Relations Tukarali has historically be a minor nation in global affairs and the government has usually prescribed an overall policy of self-reliance. In general the nation seeks to stay out of too much international politicking and it takes a cautious stance towards most foreign nations. Throughout its whole history, Tukarali has never been involved in any major conflicts or wars. In 3058, Tukarali signed a friendship treaty with Sekowo, a landmark treaty for Greater Tukarali. The treaty was Tukarali's first major interaction with a foreign nation in hundred of years. Military Main Article: Military of Tukarali The Minister of Defense is considered the top commander of the military, next to the Great Dictator, and is chosen by the parliament as apart of cabinet position selection. The Minister of Defense works closely with the Great Dictator to decide appointments of military leaders and generals. Economy Tukarali has a moderately strong economy and the main industries are fishing and electronics. The nation is largely self-reliant, an encouragement from the government. Other strong industries Tukarali are manufacturing, mining, and agriculture. The primary stock exchange of Tukarali is the Sangon Stock Exchange (SSE), located in Sangon. Demographics Language The primary language of Tukarali is Modern Tukarese, which is considered the main official language of the nation. Modern Tukarese came into usage in the 2800s, and today Old Tukarese is nearly extinct. However it the most secluded regions of Tukarese rainforests the language is still spoken. Tukarali also has a secondary official language, Panmuan, which is spoken natively by the Mu-Tze. It is required in all schools for students to learn Panmuan as a second language. A variety of minority languages exist in Tukarali. The most noticeable of these come from white immigrants, such as Hulstrian, Valrizen, and Tukaryan. Majatran also has some presence as a result of the Queranzariah population. Ethnicity 3350s Census: * 56% Tukarese * 35% Mu-Tze * 9% Tukaryan * <1% Rainforest Natives Education Religion 3350s Census: * 75% Kanzo * 10% Daenism/Yazdism/Jienism * 8% Queranzariah * 4% Hosianism * 3% Other Health Crime & Law Enforcement Culture Main Article: Culture of Tukarali Popular Media Literature, Philosophy, and the Arts Food Tukarese cuisine is highly varied, given the mix of many cultures among the Tukarese and Mu-Tze. Sports The two most popular sports in Tukarali are association football and horse racing. These two sports have gone back and forth in serving as the official "national sport" of the nation. Other sports present in Tukarali include volleyball, tennis, martial arts, and baseball. External Links * Particracy Page Category:Former countries Category:Tukarese History Category:Tukarali